The Perfect Picture
by NarutoUno2
Summary: Sasuke is the newest photographer in the business and Naruto is the sexiest character in the newest T.V drama. When these two collide It's their own Drama, NaruSasu and other pairs, M alot of kissing and other things hope you like ;P DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Picture

**Chapter 1:Photos**

**NarutoUno2: My first story!!**

**Sasuke: Why am i on the bottom?**

**NarutoUno2: Because I wanted to try something new.**

**Naruto: I'm more manly than you**

**Sasuke: Shut up Dobe!**

**NarutoUno2: Lets get on with the story ;P**

**Disclaimer: DON"T OWN NARUTO!!!**

I knew I was in trouble, when I kissed him, when I drank the achohol, and when I woke up and he wasn't there. That happened years ago when I was only sixteen, a stupid youth with stupid dreams and wanting the love of my life. I've grown up since then, I'm a fashion designer and photographer, I've worked with several famous people and i plan to keep my business going without any interruptions.

***

I sewed the last bit of net onto the design, finishing the black and purple dress, with a emo look. I know what you're thinking that I'm gay right just because I like making clothes, well you're not completely wrong, I'm bi I like boys and girls, dudes and chicks whatever you want to call them. I'm not into the whole I love light thing, after he left I lost trust in love in the world right now I'm about the only male punk and emo designer. Sasuke Uchiha!

"Sasuke!" A light voice echoed in the loft. I turned and flinched as she pulled the curtains open letting the sunlight filter into the dim room. "You act like a vampire, whats with you and darkness?" she asked.

"Sakura how's it going with Ino?" I asked changing the subject. She looked thought and began to rant about how, her and her girlfriend had the most twisted sex life. I ignored most of it trying to all the lace to the hem of the dress. It was my latest design, a dark purple dress, with a net lay over and lace at the hem. The dress for my newest photo shoot with Hinata Hyuuga, she was a nervous girl except when she got in front of the camera she was a totally different person.

The dress was long, and the material made it light, but not easy to tear. The sleeves were made of black lace and that had the look of a kimono, the collar fastened like a Chinese dress right around the neck, with black rose buttons and a black trim, black roses intertwined with black vines on down the dress. Hinata was pale so the black the purple would make her silver eyes stand out, and her black hair would fit perfect with, the lipstick that I'm trying to sell.

"Sasuke that is beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed. She had stopped talking about Ino just in time to see me sew the last stitch on the hem of the dress the lace making the purple stand out more. "That's for Hinata." I nodded and then walked over the to my couch, taking the load off I relaxed a little I had about an hour before the shoot which gave me thirty minutes of quiet time,

"I'll leave Sasuke, call me when it time." Sakura called. I nodded not looking away from the dress and I sighed to myself when the door closed and it was quiet again. I wasn't sleepy and I didn't have anything left to do on the dress. I rose from my place on the couch and quickly grabbed my scarf and jacket, I turned off the lights and closed the door to the loft locking it before I headed down the hall.

***

Might as well go shopping till its time for the shoot. I pulled the scarf tighter around my neck a swift gust of cold winter wind swept over my path in the park, I closed my eyes as a huge gust almost knocked me off my feet. I stumbled and as I readied my self for head to meet pavement, strong warm hands wrapped around my shoulders catching me.

"Are you alright?" A strong voice whispered. I turned to meet sky blue eyes, my heart raced I'd never met anything that handsome before. He steadied me on feet as the moment of bad weather seemed to fade. I pulled away from his embrace and tightned the scarf around my neck and lifted the collar of my coat blocking out anymore cold. As I began to move away thanking the handsome stranger, his hand gripped my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked. He seemed taken back by my voice, it wasn't what alot of people thought it was so what! I rolled my eyes when he just continued to stare dumbfounded by my voice, but he regained himself when I started to walk away. "Wait!" He grabbed my arm, I felt my body jerk and then I felt my back make contact with cold pavement. When I opened my eyes, he was on top of me, his bright blue eyes staring into my own. I made a groaning sound and slowly he began to get up pulling me with him, he wiped the snow from his jacket and then trained his eyes on me.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded, his eyes lit up making his person seem even brighter, I giggled affected by his brightness. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He let me through the park, apparently his name was Naruto and I could have sworn I'd heard his name somewhere before. As we left the park, i heard a squeal and looked up to see a black Volvo pull up in front of us.

"Naruto Uzumaki and his lover!" A deep voice called. I flinched as a flash surprised me, I saw white spots as suddenly I was running with Naruto pulling me around. I heard the car zooming behind us, we dipped into a cake store we kneeled behind one of the rows, I yanked my hand away from Naruto's and stood up ready to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto said. I jerked and then fell back down right into his lap, the worst part was the fact that a girl was standing right in front of us. She looked away blush on her cheeks, then she did a double take and screamed. Her hair was a brown and they were wrapped in two bun on the side of her head.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" She screamed. I looked up as a bunch of other girls ran onto the isle we sat in, I pulled away from Naruto and pushed past the girl running out of the shop. I heard Naruto's plea's, then I heard screams. I ran as fast as I could, Naruto Uzumaki was the biggest star since he played in that new drama with the biggest model in history! I stopped in an deserted alley and took a breather. I pulled out my cell and realized I had only spent ten minutes with Naruto. I sighed and pulled away from the alley heading back to my loft.

* * *

"Hinata wrap your arm around Neji's waist and pretend you're whispering to him." I said. The black haired girl did as told, pulling her lips right next to Neji's ear, the bluish black lipstick leaving a mark on his neck almost like a hickey. I snapped a shot and then looked at the time it was almost midnight I had atleast thrity more shots to take. I sighed, I wish had gotten that coffee with Naruto. I went back to the shoot, "Neji lean down like you're going to bite into Hinata's neck." Neji did as he was told and leaned Hinata back hiding his face in her tress as he pretended to bit her neck.

"Hinata look as if it feels good." She opened her mouth a little and moved her eyes to make them look like lust filled them. This was going to be a good shoot

***

I waved as Hinata and Neji left leaving me in the studio by myself, I packed up the camera and realized that it was atleast three in the morning. Dang that was the longest shoot i've ever had. I turned on one of the lights and laid on the chair that rested on the background, I closed my eyes the darkness calmed me and then I heard nothing.

**

"Sasuke." A silent voice whispered. I liked the voice, it was sweet it made me want to lean into it a hand caressed my cheek and my eyes flew open. I stared up into blue orbs and jumped as a soft touch caressed my arm.

"Naruto?" I asked. He still was suprised by my voice and I found it annoying, I pushed his hand away and jumped off the the chair my legs still sleep so it hurt a little. Naruto's strong grip pulled around my waist, his right hand wandered over my body. I slapped his hand away and he seemed dumbfounded by my sudden rage.

"Where the hell are you touching?" I shouted. I realized it was just me and him in here what was going on, why was he here in the first place. His stunned face turned smug and I flinched as he came close to me capturing my hand in his own and my wrist in his other hand. He pulled me closed, his blue eyes searched my face then he slammed his lips onto my own. I broke my wrist free and pulled away from him, he was smiling his eyes playful and his smile smug.

"You're so cute." He said. I slapped him, he turned his eyes on me in suprise. I turned away from him grabbing my coat, scarf, and leaving my camera behind. As I got into the elevator, I saw Naruto run from the studio, I waved as the elevator door closed and I was pulled down. I jumped as my phone rang playing "The Dairy of Jane" I flipped it open and placed it on my ear.

_"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed. _I pulled the phone away from my ear as her and another female screamed, the elevator door opened and showed me the lobby the girl at the front desk looked at me then turned back to filing her nails. _"Turn on the T.V it's been on the news all morning." _I asked the girl for the remote and I turned on the T.V and the first thing i saw was the picture of me and Naruto.

_"Naruto said he didn't want to use his old photographer, but instead wanted to use the newest photographer and fashion designer Sasuke Uchiha." The news annoncer said. _She showed a picture of my newest design and picture._ "We also believe this to be Sasuke Uchiha."_ She showed the picture the silver haired guy took when Naruto invited him for coffee. I blushed and as I turned to give the girl back the remote I slammed into a hard chest. I looked up to see Naruto standing in front of me a smug smile on his lips.

"Naruto." I said. He smiled and pulled me close to his chest, he slammed his lips down on mine, I heard the gasp from the girl behind the counter. _"We don't for sure, but we believe they may be secret lovers."_ Naruto pulled away from me and smiled at me, it was loving i felt my face heat up.

"Thanks for taking my photo's Uke-chi"

* * *

**NarutoUno2:OMG!! So cute!!**

**Sasuke: That's was so gross**

**Naruto: I don't wanna kiss Sasuke**

**NarutoUno2: Hush **

**Sasuke and Naruto: *Cower in Corner***

**NarutoUno2: Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Picture

**Chapter 2**

**NarutoUno2:I really appreciate all the people that left reviews for my story.**

**Sasuke:It's only one story don't get to full of yourself**

**Naruto:Hey thank us too!!**

**NarutoUno2:*Ignore* I really love all my viewers!! XD**

**Naruto:*Anime Vein* Hey...**

**NarutoUno2:*Glare***

**Sasuke:Don't mess with her**

**NarutoUno2:Please Enjoy!!**

* * *

I groaned against the sunlight, it felt hot on my skin, but at the same time comforting. I pulled the blackets tighter on my body, making sure the warmness stayed, my hand moved over something smooth and warm. I moved closer to it loving the feeling of the warmth close to my body, I cuddled it. I jumped as a hand caressed my cheek, but it immobilized me it was the warmest thing I'd ever felt.

"Uke-chi." Naruto's voice reached my ears. I opened my eyes quickly, and stared into bright sky blue eyes.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I slammed my hand down on his head, he rubbed his head as I jumped up and grabbed a fist full of his shirt pulling him close to my face. "What the HELL are you doing in my bed?!" I screamed. He smiled from my rage and rubbed a hand across my cheek, I threw him back on the bed and stormed out of the room. When I opened the door, Sakura was sitting on the couch watching T.V; she looked up as I came storming out.

"Sasuke!" She said excited. I glared at her and she calmed down, I stopped walking and waited for her to explain. "When I was coming to wake you up, he was already by your door." She looked at me, but I continued to glare. "It was really cold, so I let him in." She looked at Naruto as he came out the room, "He pick locked the door to your room!" She said. My anger shifted to Naruto, the blonde chuckled as my eyes fell on him.

"Go." I said. He smiled softly his blue eyes, filled with *mischievousness.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Naruto said. "I wanted to talk to you about the outfit I would be wearing during the shoot." I saw Sakura leave out of the corner of my eye and I sighed she was doing a good thing maybe Naruto would do the same. "Let's talk Uke-chi." When I turned back to look at him, he was standing in front of me, his eyes glittered with mischief.

"Stop calling me that." I yelled. I backed up away from him and he smiled smugly, god that got on my god damn nerves like he was the king of the fucking universe. He walked closer to me, I looked into blue eyes and then looked away.

"I like Uke-chan." He said smiling. I tightened up my muscles and turned my back towards him, I felt his hand grasp my forearm andi turned my gaze back to his.

"Why?" I asked. He just looked at me and didn't answer and then I turned away heading back to my room. "When I finish we'll talk about the design and the campain it's for." I walked into my room, leaving Naruto standing there watching me.

* * *

Me and Naruto talked about the design for hours, It wasn't my thing, but he insisted that I do his design. The perfume we were campaigning for is "Bright Sun" It's Naruto's perfume, created for women. I had to make an outfit that told the story of the perfume and I hate doing bright outfits, but the amount he was willing to pay; I had to do it.

"I don't get it." I said. I felt his gaze on me as i stared down at the paper. "You want me to make a shirt that you could buy at the store."

"Yes." He said. His eyes were still trained on me even as I looked up at him.

"No." I said. He seemed surprised by my answer; hell would you make a shirt that someone could buy at the store.

"What...

"I'll take the pictures and help shoot for the video, but otherwise the clothes are up to you." I looked into his eyes as he smiles at me. He was smug, irrational, and annoying; at the same time I liked his simple attitude.

"Alright, we'll be on site of a month." Naruto said. I looked at him my eyes wide.

"Since when were we on site?" I shouted.

"Since you took the job." He said. He got up ready to leave, "Be ready in the morning that's when we leave for Edo." He left the office, leaving me sitting on my couch with a stack of papers and a confused look.

"Damn It." I said. I got up ready to get packed.

* * *

Naruto walked out the door of the building, his mind still on Sasuke. He twitched as his phone rang playing "Bleed It Out", he flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

_"Naruto"_An old voice said. Naruto frowned, his happy mood ruined.

"Yes" He said.

_"You're on the right track."_ The person said, _"Get on Sasuke's good side, then DESTROY HIM."_

"Yes, Pein-sama." Naruto hug up the phone and slid it back into his pocket, he turned his gaze back to the complex, he could just see Sasuke standing by the window working on packing hsi stuff. The dark hair moved as he tripped over something, Naruto chuckled and turned to walk to his car. _"I can't get to attached to him or I'll disappont Pein-sama_." Naruto pulled out his car keys and shoved his hand into his pocket shifting his weight onto his left leg.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. The blonde turned around just in time to see the raven coming toward him a black object in his hand. He stopped in front of Naruto, his onyx eyes quickly scanned the blonde's figure, then he held out the black object. It was the size of a hand, but it wasn't very heavy, the words _"Pain assositation "Let Your dreams come true""_Naruto snatched the object from Sasuke's hand.

"Thanks." He murmured. The raven gave a nod and stepped sideways as Naruto slid into his car and sped off, leaving a trail of dust. Sasuke watched after the car till he couldn't see it anymore. He sighed and turned to go back into the loft, as he came to the door another car drove up.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. The raven turned his gaze on Sakura, her pink convertible was filled with eight people. Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ten Ten, Lee all were huddled in the back, while Sakura and Ino sat in the front. "We're going to Night Violet, wanna come?" Sasuke looked at my clothes, he had on a black T-shirt, with holes showing the net he wore under it, He had on my skinny jeans and tall converse boots. He thought he wasn't wearing anything that you should were to the club.

"Anyone got an extra chain?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru pulled out a chain with a skull head in the middle, the raven clipped it onto my pants and jumped in the back as Sakura sped off.

"Damn Kiba." Sasuke hissed. He chuckled and Sasuke punched him in the arm, his hands weren't in the right place.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shreiked. Neji chuckled and Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Lee, Ino, and Sakua burst ot laughing.

* * *

I groaned at the banging, I heard outside my door. I opened my eyes and flinched as the sunlight hit my hangover.

"Sasuke!" I heard Naruto call. I looked at the clock and jumped up, the plane left in ten minutes. I rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face, I put ont the same clothes I had on last night and I ran for the door grabbing my duffle bag. "Sasu... I opened the door as the blonde was about to call my name again.

"Come on." I gabbed his arm, I closed the door behind me and ran down the stairs Naruto on my tail we came to a stop at his car. He opened the door and I jumped into the passenger the side, he was moving the car just as i closed the door. I closed my eyes as we hit the road, we were going over the speed limit and I knew it.

"You sure as hell took a long time coming outside." Naruto hissed. His voice was low, making it easier for my pounding migrain.

"Yeah, well I know you wasn't standing there all night either." I hissed back. Naruto went into an annoyed silence and it disturbed me. I sighed and closed my eyes, sleep came quickly but all I heard Naruto say was...

"I can't wait for this assignment to be over."

* * *

**Sasuke:This one's shorter than the first**

**Naruto:Yeah**

**NarutoUno2: Shut Up!!!**

**Naruto:Why is this one shorter?**

**Sasuke:Her mom probably told her to get off in thity minutes.**

**Both:*Looks at her***

**NarutoUno2:Shut Up and let the people decide if they like it!!!**

**Both:*Sigh***

**NarutoUno2:Please Review!! T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

The Perfect Picture

**Chapter 3**

**NarutoUno2:I Got Reviews from the same people. Boo**

**Sasuke:*rolls eyes* Just ask them to tell other people about the story**

**Naruto:*Looks around* Wasn't Sakura suppose to be in this PM***

**Sasuke:Who gives a Shit**

**NarutoUno2:I really wanted her to beat the fuck out of Naruto**

**Sasuke:*Rolls eyes***

**Naruto:Walks away quietly**

**NarutoUno2:Lets get this started**

* * *

I felt the warm light fall on my face, I heard the Cicinda's cherp outside. I pulled the sheet over my head, but the noise onlt grew louder as I heard people and a particular voice making alot of noise outside. I lifted myself from the bed, my elbows lifted me until I sat with my kness close ot my chest. I looked around the room, it was pretty small; a bed, a bookshelf with my cameras, and a door that led to a closet or a bathroom.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was muffled from behind the door. I looked at the largest door in the room, the soft click as the doorknob told me I wasn't hearing things. Naruto came in, his hair bright against the gleaming sun, his eyes glowed the vibrant sky blue. He didn't fit in with the darkness, I am the complete and utter opposite

I felt Naruto's eyes on me, like something prickling my skin. I ignored him, his gaze left me breifly but they slowly returned. "What is it Naruto?" I asked. I turned looked at him, he seemed to brighten up when I said his name.

"We're ready for the shoot." He said. I looked at his clothes, his shirt was loose against his body, it was open reveiling a tan ripped chest (Not to buff though), and his jeans had tears and cuts around the knee and pockets.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute." I said. Naruto nodded and left the room, when I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore I got out of bed and went to the door. It was a bathroom, my black duffel bag sat by the toilet. I pulled it out grabbing what I needed for today. I stripped myself and pulled my clothes away from my body, I turned on the shower and got in.

After Getting Dressed

I leaned against the wall outside, it was hot really hot and I was clad in all black. The shade felt good, my bangs tickled my face as a soft breeze blew over the estate. The place was beautiful, the meadow on the other side of the grounds is where we're doing the job. It was a pretty big place,wonder who is belongs too?

"Sasuke!" I slid deeper into the shadows as Naruto came running around the corner. He looked around him, his eyes fell on me and a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Sasuke, come to the lake with me!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the sunlight, it was warm and felt really...good.

* * *

Naruto played in the water like a child, he seemed really happy like he had never done it before. I stared at him from the docks, he'd swam out to the middle of the lake by himself. He said we didn't have to work till the sun grew higher, almost at sunset. I looked up to see Naruto waving at me from the far side of the lake, he swims really fast!

"Come back Dobe!" I called. He stopped waving and dove under water, It took awhile, but he was floating in front of me in a few seconds. "What were you thinking, even in this whether the waters to cold."

"So you're worried about me." Naruto grinned.

"Don't get me wrong." I said, "I'm only saying that cause I need to get paid." Naruto stared at me for a few moments then sighed.

"You're so cold hearted Uke-chan." Naruto said. He dove under water, splashing me as he kicked to go deeper.

"Damn it." I hissed. Naruto came back up grinning, he used his hand and caused a wave splashing me completely. "Agh! You Idiot!" Naruto flinched and tried to grab my foot as I stormed off to change my clothes.

"Sasuke! Sasukeeeee." He screamed. I turned around to meet him, to see his blue eyes leaning towards me.

"What the hell?" We hit the ground with a thud. I rubbed the back of my head and flinched the pain was unbearable, I opened my eyes slightly to see Naruto sitting on top of me, his eyes closed as he rubbed his leg.

"Damn it that hurt." he hissed. He opened his eyes and my heart skipped a beat, up close his eyes are even brighter. "Sasuke you ok, your face is red." I slapped his hand away, he flinched again.

"I'm fine, just get off me." I said. He moved sideways rolling off my body, I leaned up using my elbows for support. I used his knee as my left and pulled myself up, he winced in pain.

"Sorry." I murmured. I turned to leave, but something jerked me back, I turned back to look at Naruto. His eyes had a determined glint in them and it made me shiver. "What do you want." I ask.

"For you to help me." He said. I sigh and turn back around to help him up, he grabs my hand and jerks pulling me back down on the ground.

"What the hell... I was cut off as hip lips smashed onto mine. Oh God he was good kisser, he leaned forward more making the kiss more savage as if he craved for it. I tried to push him away, but he just pulled me closer so he squeezed my hands between both of our chest. I was immobilized till...

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Ten-Ten came running around the corner and stopped dead when she saw us pushed together. She blushed and scooted away Naruto sighed and let go of my waist.

"Lets go." He said. He reached out a hand and I pointly ignored it, He smiled andI flinched. "Wait for me I need to get my clothes." He ran back toward the shore and grabbed his clothes, I was still sitting on the grass when he came up next to me. I felt his warm hand wrap around my wrist, I could feel the blood rush to my face. "You sure you ok Sasuke?" I nodded not looking at him, his sigh sent shivers down my spine and I flinched as the warmness left my wrist.

"Get up we have work to do." He said. I stood up ignoring the hand he held out towards me and I walked away ignoring him; my emotions confusing me.

* * *

**NarutoUno2:It's to short isn't it also aorry it took so long.**

**Naruto:They'll tell you if it's to short**

**Sasuke:If they review...**

**NarutoUno2:Alright jsut be redy for the next chapter**

**Naruto:Why?**

**NarutoUno2:YOU WILL HAVE INTERCOURSE**

**Sasuke:What the hell!**

**NarutoUno2:Please Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfect Picture

**Chapter 4**

**NarutoUno2:I just realized something...**

**Naruto:*Slurps Ramen* What?**

**NarutoUno2:The first chapter had a title...**

**Sasuke:*Looks up from book* So.**

**NarutoUno2:So nothing! Should I redo it and add the titles??**

**Naruto:No**

**Sasuke:No**

**NarutoUno2:Lets let the viewers decide... Now on with the story**

* * *

I snapped the last shot, the camera whirring as it started up again ready for the next shot. I clicked the off button and watched as Naruto sighed in relief. One of the crew ran out to meet him as he began to walk from the set, Naruto took the water from the crew member and took a long gulp from it. He was bright, even as he stood in the sun he was bright; maybe brighter than the sun itself.

"Uke...Sasuke!" I jumped and turned to Ten-Ten, she was smiling softly blush on her cheeks. She must of said something to me... "Did you hear me?" I looked at her and she sighed, "I won't tell anyone about what happened between you and Naruto." I looked at her, she must have seen my look because she grinned.

"Naruto!" She called. I jumped the bright blond raced over to us, I felt all the heat in my body rush to my cheeks and I turned my head away as he grew close. "I wanted to invite you to have dinner with me later on." I swung my head back to look at her, she smirked when I looked at her again. At this very moment I hated this bitch! WITH A PASSION! I felt Naruto's gaze travel to me and I just stared at the ground, my jealousy getting the best of me...Wait! JEALOUSY!!

"Sure Ten-Ten." Naruto said. I flinched it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, I said goodbye to Ten-Ten, ignored Naruto and headed back to my room. I didn't bother cleaning up someone would get it for me. I stopped at looked back, my heart ripped again as I watched Ten-Ten and Naruto talk and laugh with each other. I brushed my hand through my hair as I stared to walk again.

* * *

Naruto had talked to Pain, his master was angry on how long it was taking to reel Sasuke in, but the blond knew he was doing something as he had seen the blush on the ravens cheeks earlier. Naruto smiled at the memory, Sasuke looked cute when he blushed the red stood out of his pale cheeks. He slid on his converse Ten-Ten had told him to wear something casual since they weren't going anywhere fancy.

As Naruto moved slowly down the hall he came pass Sasuke's room, it was quiet had the raven gone out? Naruto knocked on the door and when he heard no reply but a groan he entered the room. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed his feet hanging off the sides. His eyes were a little dull as he were lost in thought.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly. the raven twitched and his eyes refocused. The onyx orbs were cold as they stared at Naruto the blond couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. "Are you ok?" Sasuke grunted and laid back on the bed, his eyes went distant again and Naruto couldn't help but move close. He sat on the edge of the bed, his knee tapping Sasuke's as he moved to get closer to the raven. Sasuke didn't try to move away his thoughts were on something else as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Sasuke I...

"I had a brother." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto looked at Sasuke confused _had_, the raven looked at little lost, but he turned emotionless eyes on Naruto. "He killed himself when his lover died." Sasuke's eyes filled with anger, hurt, sadness, and an emotion Naruto had never seen there...Love. Naruto watched it disappear as quickly as it came leaving nothing but the emotions before it. Naruto found himself wanting that feeling, to see it in Sasuke's eyes again it was beautiful.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered. He slid the back of his hand over Sasuke's pale cheeks. The raven jerked and the fuzzy look disappeared, he looked at Naruto then turned away. Naruto was surprised it looked like Sasuke was high, he talked like he was high his voice low and his words slurred. Naruto took a mental note to tell Pain. Naruto looked at Sasuke one more time and the thought faded along with his sanity.

"Sasuke."Naruto murmured. He leaned forward as the raven turned his head. Their lips met in a tentative kiss, Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking permission to enter, the raven hesitated but Naruto wouldn't let him, he pushed harder on Sasuke's mouth making the raven gasp Naruto took the chance and slid his tongue into the ravens mouth. Sasuke eyes were wide but slowly they closed as the kiss grew more passionate.

When they separated Sasuke was gasping, his eyes were fuzzy, lust bouncing around in the onyx orbs. Naruto felt his member push on the fabric of his pants, Sasuke's pink lips were swollen from the hard sucking Naruto did on his lips. Naruto leaned down giving Sasuke butterfly kisses on his cheek, then his neck. The Uchiha moaned a little as Naruto sucked hard, he left a light blueish mark on Sasuke's neck.

"Naru...to." Sasuke whispered. His voice was low Naruto almost didn't catch it_...Almost_. He looked at Sasuke; his eyes were slightly closed, he looked sick his skin paler than usual. Naruto's Cerulean eyes went wide, she ripped Sasuke's shirt open and laid his head on the ravens chest.

_Thump... Thump...Thump........Thump_

His heartbeat was growing slower, Naruto quickly checked Sasuke's body. Nothing! He looked around the room to see a pack of needles lying on the floor about six of them. He was shooting himself up. Drug overdose! Naruto ran to Sasuke's bag and quickly pulled out the ravens phone he dialed 911. (Ha~You thought they was really going to have sex~) Naruto threw the phone down and ran out the room. His mind on dark thoughts.

_Sasuke please don't give out on me.(Random~ I don't know exactly when I'll let Sasuke and Naruto have Sex So just Wait!!XD)_

* * *

The smell of anaesthetics hit me hard, I opened by eyes and winced and closed them again. White! Too bright! I opened my eyes more slowly and I ajusted to the brightness. I looked around the rom and saw Naruto sitting on the chair in the corner his head resting up against the wall.

"-he should be fine..." The door swung open and Sakura came in looking angry a doctor followed annoyed. She was to bust argueing to notice me staring straight at her.

"Sakura don't cause trouble." I said. Her gaze fell on me and she squealed and ran over to my bed chocking me, Naruto had woken up his cerulean eyes were dark as he stared at Sakura's back.

"Sasuke you seem..."

"Don't say it!" I interrupted. He looekd at me and then turned and left. Sakura watched him go then turned sarrow filled eyes on me.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do it anymore!" She screamed. I turned my gaze away from her and she just vented then turned amd left slamming the door behimd her. Naruto stood up his usually bright eyes dark and i understood why. he'd seen it my weakest moment.

"You've done this before?" He asked. I didn't answer and he didn't say anything else, He walked to my bed and leaned over me slamming his lips down on mine. I gasped and he slid his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away after about a minute, he was looking at me with soul searching eyes; wandering over my body. "Why?" I felt myself flinch at the question.

"I told you stuff when I was high didn't I?" I asked He nodded, I sat up and looked straight into his eyes. "What did I tell you?

"You had a brother." He paused and looked me straight in the eyes, "He killed himself when his lover died." I felt myself flinch again.

"That's when it started." I said. I twitched a warm liquid ran down my cheeks, "I loved him." Naruto eyes filled with pure sarrow and somehow it annoyed me. "Not the wat you think dobe." Naruto eyes transformed, they went emotionless. "I loved him more that just a brother." I said.

"I killed his lover." I murmured. Naruto's eyes went wide!

* * *

**NarutoUno2:Nice twist huh!**

**Sasuke:I hate Itachi**

**Naruto:INCEST!!!**

**NarutoUno2:You love him in my story**

**Sasuke:What the...**

**NarutoUno2:Please reveiw**


	5. ADOPTION

**~~**~~ADOPTION!!!~~**~~**

**Some is Taking over, Ichigo123663 has decided to take over the perfect picture and might change the name... So all perfect picture fans out there look for a new title or something.... so alright bye bye**

**Uno-chan**


End file.
